the_western_heightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Mason
|status = |from = Cleveland, OH|hair = Brown|eyes = Blue|height = 5' 7'|weight = 132 lbs.|ethnicity = Caucasian-American|residence = Long Beach, CA|family = Nora Mason - Mother Martin Mason - Father (Deceased) Rachel Bruckheimer - Twin sister (fraternal) Nicholas Rodriguez - Husband Aubrey Rodriguez - Daughter |image1 = 6536192-352-k663026.jpg}}" Wherever, whenever. To the mountains, the beach, or a party in the city... I don't care. I'll go anywhere with you, Nick. We'll travel forever.." — Amelia to Nicholas Amelia Abigail Rodriguez née Mason (born May 3rd, 1990) is a girl haplessly in love with her fiancé, Nicholas, who works as a fashion model and designer. She is also fluent in Spanish, sometimes speaking it in anger, is a gymnast, and can adeptly play the violin along with other instruments. Personality *In high spirits, Amelia can't help but seem rather oblivious to others' problems in their times of turmoil. *Sees people on all levels; never degrading someone for their status, race, or gender. *Has been known for letting things fly over her head and initially smart as she is, Amelia is not without the occasional misunderstanding of a dire situation. Amelia, never doing this on purpose, may come off as rude to some, even though that's not her intention. This has lead many to see her as ditsy and unaware, representations Amelia herself can take but does not appreciate. *Has deep emotional feelings for things such as art, nature, and peace. A mindset that has allowed her to see beauty in many constructs. *When confronted with things like rejection and emotional distress, Amelia has been known to majorly breakdown from the pressure. Early life Amelia was born on May 3rd, 1990 in Cleveland, Ohio to Martin and Nora Mason, a surgeon and a police officer. At age 6, Amelia moved with her family across the country to Nevada. This was due in part to her father's work. They left Ohio in early September, and moved into their new home; where Amelia would live for the next 12 years. She was eventually enrolled in a local Elementary school, where she would meet Samantha and Nikki. Personal Life Partnership with Nicholas While performing a fashion show in 2011, Amelia caught the eye of Nicholas Rodriguez, a Spanish business investor and entrepreneur. Nicholas met her backstage afterward, telling her how much he enjoyed the show. She pleasantly thanked him and they talked for a while, discussing a range of topics. After telling her what he did for a living, Amelia's interest was caught. They eventually decided to exchange numbers and departed. Whilst laying in her bed one night, Amelia thought of Nicholas and how he'd impressed her. She then decided to call him and they talked through the night, furthering their interest in one another. Nicholas then asked her if she'd like to meet up again sometime. She said yes. They met up that Friday and had an amazing first date, talking over fine wine and good food. Amelia didn't know, but Nicholas definitely had a thing for her. She then kept in contact with Nick, chatting with him occasionally until they eventually decided on a second date sometime later. This date ended with the two of them drunk. Enthralled, the both of them went back to Nick's condo and had sex. Amelia felt deeper for Nick after that. She would think of him in private times, never being able to get him off her mind. She then met up with him more, and more. This continued until she couldn't get enough of him. Now, on a weekly basis, Amelia would meet with Nick and he would shower her with affection. He would buy her gifts, please her when she wanted it, and be everything that she dreamed he could be. Sick of being away from him, she decided to move in to his condo, so that they could be together whenever they wanted to be. They have been that way ever since, never getting sick of one another, never fighting without making up. Amelia's friend Nikki states that they are what all couples should aspire to be. Happy together, and freely in love together. They got engaged in 2013, and on May 5th, Amelia's birthday. Marriage Amelia once asked Nick if he would like to marry someday. In return, he said it was her choice. She thought about it for some time and ultimately decided that they should. Nick happily agreed and they got married some two weeks later. Death of her father The unexpected death of her father, Martin, affected Amelia greatly. She was helped through the sudden tragedy by Nick and the rest of her family. Miscarriage Amelia lost her first baby out of miscarriage. Hit hard by this, she climbed to the top of her penthouse one night, contemplating to jump. Luckily, Nick was able to find her before anything happened and talked her down from the ledge. She fell into his arms, crying in the rain. Aubrey Rodriguez With the tragedy of her first baby, came the worrisome decision of having a second. Amelia talked it out with Nick, deciding that they wanted to try again and about two days later, their second baby was conceived. Unknown to her, they would have a healthy little girl in the coming months. Her name is Aubrey, and she's here to stay. Career TBA Relationships Trivia *She has two pets. One Turkish Angora cat named Ghost and a Beagle dog named Biscuit. *One night after a business trip Nick had gone on, Amy stayed up until 2:00 in the morning waiting for him to come home. Upon opening the door, she just laughed at how soaked he was. She then took off his coat and they had hot chocolate together. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters